If Looks Can Kill, They Probably Will
by KaterPotater
Summary: *Complete*. It's back to 7th year and Voldemort is stronger than ever. The professors hire a special agent to keep Harry safe, but it's her who needs the gangs' help as well.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Harry Potter, it is the invention of JKR. Happy?

England is not my favorite place in the world. Cold and drafty, like their castles. And their manner of speech, confusing and twisted like their history. Like the muggle history. Too many husbands killing their wives for me, thank you. But they called for the best, and I am the best.

The front hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is drafty but bright, confining yet spacious. Not surprisingly, my CD player dies from shock. My comforting music is gone, the roar of the children ringing in my eyes.

The heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall are closed. Typical, don't want any outsiders here. It takes my whole weight to open them, pushing with all my might. Then the room goes silent. All heads turn on me. They're wearing robes. Why? At my old school, robes weren't worn at school, we used muggle clothes.

"Hey, which one of you punks knows how to fix a CD player?" I yell out through the hall. It echoes off the lofty ceiling. It's covered in the night sky. "Tricked out ceiling, make it yourself?" Harmless question. Still no answer. "Ok, let's start simpler. Where is this Dumbledore?"

An old man stands up across the hall. "I am this Dumbledore. And you must be Jen, the American." That gets the crowd going. Whispers move through the crowd like ripples. "And we have a dress code, Ms. Dobbins. Robes are required."

I cock my head and roll my eyes, letting my hip jet out to one side. "Well, I was not informed. Do excuse my improperness of interrupting your feast," I bow low, then turn around and walk out. But I have to come back in, I'm already lost. "That's not funny, you know. People here can get lost." The boys and girls laugh.

A woman next to Dumbledore stands up. She is stern featured with a tight bun. "Please, Ms. Dobbins, come up here at once to be sorted."

"Sorted? I need a label? What's with all this conformity and why isn't my damn CD player working in your castle?" I scream. I'm pissed off, I don't want to be a number.

A brown haired girl rolls her eyes. She is about my age. "Honestly, hasn't _anyone_ read Hogwarts, A History?" I narrow my eyes at her. She does the same back. A red head and a messy boy laugh next to her. The messy one has got to be Harry Potter. I tut. Typical, famous, snobby people. The girl and red head are probably millionaires.

"Fine, keep your secrets. I'm coming up," I start to take out my headphones as I walk up to the stage. They put this moldy old hat on my head. It's hot inside, kind of sticky, like the person who wore it before me was sweating hard.

"You've got some fight in you. But you never fight without a cause. Very good, and interesting," the hat talks into my head. I think, Hello, my name is Jen Dobbins, it's nice to meet you, Sorting Hat. "And a polite one too. Well, Jen Dobbins, you will be in...Gryffindor!" it screams. I scream back. I startle easily.

It was already arranged, the Sorting Hat thing. I was here for one thing and one thing only, to protect and serve the good people of the United States of America. And if it means that I have to go to England and babysit Potter, than so be it. Voldemort will not come and steal our freedom.

And this was an act. I do this to be left alone. I prefer to work that way, without interruption. So far, it's working. I sit at the table, a little ways down from the target, and no one talks to me. In fact they seem scared. So, back to work.

I pull out a notebook and my tape recorder. The headphones are slipped back onto my ears by habit. It seems they have put some anti-Muggle charm on the building. Damn thing took out my CD player. I'll fix that later.

"Subject: Harry Potter. Hogwarts, castle like building, gothic style. Subjects friends: a red head boy and brown haired girl," I speak into my recorder. The kids around me like at me strange. I use them to my advantage. "Hey, who's down there sitting with Potter?"

They stare back. "Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger," a little one says. Most still don't know how to act. I'm different, and strange. They keep staring at me. I lunge with my fork raised, as if to stab them, but pull the blow. They leave me alone, after that.

"Potential weaknesses: Ron Weasley, red head, and Hermoine Granger, brown." Work as usual.


	2. The morning after

I like the idea of thanking people for reviewing so, here goes.

JB: They do eventually, it just takes time. I think more is explained in this chapter. Thanks for taking an interest.

When the feast is over, I follow them up twisting hallways and random staircases. We stop at a picture of a fat lady. She must be the door. We enter and fan out into the common room. Granger goes to a private room, taking Potter and Weasley with her. I find a place to sit by the door so I can tail him without invading.

I start to work on my CD player. People start to move up to the dormitories. I stay where I am, waiting for Potter. Eventually, Weasley comes out and goes to bed, but Potter is still inside. It takes all night to fix the CD player, the same amount of time it takes for Potter to come out of Granger's room. When he does, I'm right there with my tape recorder.

"So, do you usually spend the night with Hermoine Granger?" I ask, thrusting my recorder into his face.

"Why the hell does it matter?" he pushes past me.

"They didn't tell you?" I'm surprised. I've never had a subject that didn't know they were being tailed. I'm there to survey they're weaknesses, they ask for it.

"Don't know what?" he turns around. I turn the recorder off; they don't need to hear this.

I start slowly, "I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt. I'm a highly trained FBI agent from the American Government. I need to protect my people in anyway possible and if it means I have to be in every aspect of your business, so be it. Now," I turn the recorder back on, "why did you spend the night with Ms. Granger?"

"You're really here to protect me?" he asks. God, is he stupid? Typical, I always get the stupid ones.

"Yeah, now answer the question."

He crinkles up his eyebrows in confusion. "Wouldn't that be easier if you were my friend?"

Now I'm taken aback. I shut off the tape recorder. No subject has ever wanted to be my friend. I've never had a friend. "Friend," I like the sound of it in my mouth. "Yeah, I mean, we are fighting for the same thing, right? It's not like I'm on his side or anything or that you're on his side. But what happens if he kills you? Then I'm back to where I started, alone, like it's better to be alone anyway."

"One day at a time, Jen, one day at a time," he says while walking away back up to his dormitory. I watch him go, sigh, and then walk into Hermione's room without knocking.

She looks up from her bed, where she is sitting, just sitting. "Hey! Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" she yells. I glare at her, she glares back. I raise my tape recorder and press record.

"Granger has expressed tendencies of hostility. Must be watched more carefully," I say, then press stop. I smile at her, mockingly, and she does the same. "I'm your friend now, get used to it."

She laughs. Then spat, "You're not my friend."

I raise an eyebrow at her and move closer to the bed. "Well, it doesn't matter. Friends or enemies, I have to follow you around no matter what. Now, tell me," I switch on the recorder, "what is subject Harry Potter doing leaving your room at four in the morning?"

She looks down at the bed covers, fidgeting with something. Then says quietly, "We're just friends. We were talking."

"Talking all night? Don't you need your sleep?" She didn't take kindly to that one.

"Well, what are you doing up at four in the morning? Spying on me and Harry?" she yells. The sound echoes off the walls and slaps me in the face. This is going to be harder than I thought. I press stop.

I turn around. "It's not like I wanted to. I had to. It's my job." I walk out of the room, without looking back. Alone, again. I'm always alone. They gave me a room to myself. Alone again. They put it by the boy's dorms, so I could better watch Harry. Harry, not Potter. What's wrong with me.

I walk over to my room with my fixed CD player. It was really easy to fix, actually. Just needed to over-ride the Anti-Muggle charm and put an Ever Lasting Battery spell on the thing. Again. Honestly, the thing's more trouble than it's worth.

It's four thirty in the morning now. So, I sleep till seven. When breakfast is served. I have to change into those stupid robes now. Black, how horrible. I get out right when Harry and Ron walk down the stairs. They stare at me, after all, I am a girl in the boys dorms.

"They put my room right here. So I don't miss you," I say, looking down at the ground. I'm not happy that I have to follow him. "And Hermione isn't in a good mood. You explain it to her." I leave after that, alone. Always alone.

I slip my headphones on and turn on the music. My saddleback bumps against my thigh as I walk and dance at the same time. I get many strange looks, but I don't care, I'm having fun. Then a hand is laid on my shoulder, and spins me around. I stare into the face of Professor Snape, the black haired pale one.

"You got it to work," he says. I nod slightly. "Good, don't bring it to my class." Then he walks ahead of me. I give him the finger behind his back. He's the one who wanted me hired, he should stay out of my business.

The Great Hall isn't as full as yesterday. It's Saturday, I'd sleep in to, if I were home. I sit at my appointed table, facing the opposite end of the room. A blonde haired boy sits at the far table, facing me. He looks at me and I look at him. He half smiles, with a little laugh. I narrow my eyes at him. I don't like the way he's acting. I'll ask Harry when he comes in.


	3. Talking to the lake

JB: Wow, thanks again for reviewing. Your encouragement is empowering. And I personally think that the second chapter is the worst. Thanks to everyone who read but mostly to the ones that review. **wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more**

The Great Hall isn't as full as yesterday. It's Saturday, I'd sleep in to, if I were home. I sit at my appointed table, facing the opposite end of the room. A blonde haired boy sits at the far table, facing me. He looks at me and I look at him. He half smiles, with a little laugh. I narrow my eyes at him. I don't like the way he's acting. I'll ask Harry when he comes in.

I get myself some toast and butter it. It's browned perfectly, a waste to eat it really. Harry, Ron and Hermione come down soon enough and sit near me. I lean in and ask, "Who's that blonde boy over at the far end?"

Ron looks over his shoulder and sneers. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. He's in our year and he hates Harry," he adds as an afterthought. I raise my eyebrows and pull my tape recorder from my bag.

"Subjects' enemies: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, same age, blonde," and press stop when I'm finished. I smile at them, "I doubt he'll be bothering you anymore." I finish my toast and walk out of the Great Hall.

I decide to have a look around. I head outside and saunter around the grounds. They're beautiful, for dreary old England. The sun is shining and the lake is sparkling. The warm air licks my face. The Forest is dark though, like the castle. Do they ever light up?

By now, I've walked all the way around the castle, a full circle. The stone steps are visible. And on them sits a sparkle of gold, a boy in black. Draco Malfoy, as I'm told. Like a golden flake in a pendant of ebony. His skin is pale and looks soft to the touch. The high check bones and icy features make him look surreal. His body is fine, a good example of masculine perfection.

He turns his head my way. I haven't noticed that I've completely stopped and am staring full out right. He smiles, a sweet smile, not the one I've seen before, at the breakfast table. He stands and glides towards me. He actually glides, like he never touches the grounds.

"I know why you're here," he says, in a remote voice, deep and cool like the grey depths of his eyes, as he stops before me. I continue to stare, aware of my weakness but refusing to look away. I want to reach out and touch that skin, to feel the softness. He looks down, uncomfortably, "Professor Snape told us last night, after dinner."

"Severus?" is all I can manage. He looks up and his brow pushes together in confusion. The first name, I've always used his first name. Now, I am his student and I must stop. "Then you know why I have to follow you too," I say to break the silence. I want to hear his voice again, to feel the cool of it against my checks.

But he just nods and tries a small grin. "Do you really have the right to kill on the spot?" the question pours out of him. That's all he's wanted to know. I hate him for it, but the ice hits me first. Now I nod. "Then it's true, what they say. 'If looks can kill, they probably will.'" Then he turns around and leaves. The fact he didn't say it in the conditional, would kill, tense, shocks me more than his body walking away.

Oy, I would jump in this lake right now if it would bring the ice of his voice back. No, he is the enemy. Typical, they all leave, I'm alone. You are alone, I repeat it to myself. You need to be alone, or else you'll die.

I continue to stand there, glued to the spot, until I'm sure he's gone. Then I run. I run like my life depended on it, because it does. I run upstairs, into the common room, past Harry, Ron and Hermione, into my room. I bolt the door behind me, then fling myself on my bed and cry. Sobs of loneliness, sobs of despair. The words, '_You are alone, Jennifer Dobbins, and you must always be alone.' _ Why, I think, but the answer is before me and is known to be since I left my live behind. Because I am the best.

To be the best is to stand alone.

A timid knock comes to my door. "Jen, it's Harry," says Harry. No duh it's Harry, who else would care? "Can I come in?"

"For heaven's sake Harry," comes Hermiones voice. "Alohamora!" she yells at the door. The bolt returns safely to it's home. They enter, gently, and I pull my covers up over my face. I'm embarrassed at my moment of weakness, at my wanting for a friend.

One of them sits quietly on the side of my bed. A hand pulls back the covers and I make no move to stop it. Harry is staring me in the face, worry in his kelly eyes, hidden behind his glasses. His face is full but not fat, plump. I never noticed how beautiful he was before. I look to the foot of the bed, where Hermione stands. She's beautiful too. And on my right is Ron, also beautiful.

"Why are you all so beautiful?" I ask is disbelief. They look uncomfortably at each other. Ron shrugs his shoulders and Hermione laughs a bit.

"Are you feeling all right?" Harry pushes on. He looks concerned, but is he really? Would they have opened my door by force if they weren't?

"You guys are such great friends, you know?" I start to cry again. The others laugh uncomfortably. They have made friends with a crazy person. Typical, huh? They always get the crazy ones. "And Malfoy isn't all that bad. He was perfectly sweet when I talked to him." Ron tuts and shakes his head. I play punch him. What are friends for?

We spend the rest of the weekend in my room, for the most part. One afternoon we went down to Hagrid's hut so I could meet him. He had heard about me, obviously everyone except Harry had. Funny how word gets around like that.


	4. William Tell, sorta

SilentC: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so much. I'm planning on posting a chapter a day until I run out of chapters.

But then Monday rolled around, and we had classes. That morning, I woke up early. Was I nervous? Maybe just a little. I dressed in the horrible robes they made us wear. I strapped my gun to the outside of my thigh. It showed a little, poking out of the bottom of my skirt, but since everyone knew, no use hiding it. I put the rest of my junk into my saddlebag and hurried to go wake up the boys.

I burst into their little dormitory. Obviously, not loudly enough. Light snores could be heard from one bed. All the curtains were drawn, I had no way of telling who was who. I check my watch. It would be seven in three, two, one...

"Wake up!" I scream over the beep of my watch. I hear several bodies hit the floor, some scream back, the snoring continues. Harry pops his head out from between some curtains.

"Jesus Christ, Jen. Nearly killed us all," he seemed distant though, like it didn't really bother him. I smile, just to make him smile.

"Well, can't very well go anyway without you. And I'm hungry," I say, trying to be as cute as possible. I don't think it's working. But he laughs quietly and pulls back his head, to change most likely.

Ron, on the other hand, comes straight up to me, wand pointing at my head. Without any thought, I pull my gun from its holster on my thigh. We stand, armed and dangerous, staring, until we burst out laughing. "What is that thing?" he asks between peels of laughter.

"It's a gun," I say without feeling. "I could've killed you."

"With what?" he's still laughing. "That thing! I doubt it, I would've killed you first with my wand." That will be his downfall someday, I think to myself. He will under estimate the power of muggles and die from a gun. I must teach him to avoid such things.

"I'll show you in Magical Creatures. But now, it's time for breakfast," I grabbed both their hands and lead them down the dormitory steps. Hermione was already waiting in the common room. She giggled as the boys struggled against my tight grip.

"Oy, you're stronger than you look!" Ron yelled as I continued to drag them down corridors and stairways.

"It comes with the job," is my usual answer. Why not use it here? Do they need to know what's in my closet? Hell no. They may be my friends but I still need to keep some secrets.

I throw them through the doors to the Great Hall. Breakfasters look up and stare. I smile and do a little bow before pulling the guys to the table. I sit facing the Slytherins again. Draco looks up timidly and smiles sweetly, like he did outside. I give him a big grin and raise my glass to him. He does the same in return. Ron stares at me like I just shoot him with my gun.

"What? I'm just being friendly," I say in my defense. He continues to glare.

"Friendly? You'll just have to kill him eventually," he retorts back, in utterly a wizarding way. I roll my eyes at him. He rolls his eyes back. Then I laugh, he looks so funny doing it.

Today, I eat a bagel. The others look at me like I'm crazy. They go for something hot. I was never fond of things hot, except for toast. But toast doesn't count, right? I mean, it's just warm bread. I peel at the bagel slowly, waiting for them to take me to a class.

We head out to Care of Magical Creatures together. I'm pleasantly surprised to find we have class with the Slytherins. Hagrid is waiting outside his house for us, a crate of apples by his side.

"Though' we could jus' 'ave a snack today," he bellows out to us. Good, time to show Ron what a gun can do. We get over there and everyone starts to eat his or her apples. I take mine, look at it, and then turn to Harry.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him quickly.

He looks up from his apple. "Yes," he draws the answer out like he's not so sure anymore. But I flash a comforting smile and lead him to a tree near by.

"Look out boys, I'm only doing this once!" I yell back over my shoulder. Then I put my apple on top of Harry's head. Suddenly, he knows what I'm going to do. Terror is clear in his emerald eyes, but he stays still like a good little boy would.

I take my paces. Twenty today, I'm feeling lucky. I turn around slowly, drawing every bit of nervousness out of the group. I take my gun out and aim it at the apple, getting the feel for the height of the arm. Then the final touch: a blindfold. I raise my gun back up to position. And fire. The crowd gasps as a body falls to the ground.

Terrified, I rip the blindfold off and run to Harry. He's sprawled out on the ground like a dead body. His eyes are closed, he's barely breathing. Then his eyes spring open and he smiles, "Wouldn't it suck if you missed?" I slap him and then hug him.

I hit the apple dead on. And it exploded into a million pieces.


	5. A hint of romanceI wish

silentC: I know! The last bit sucked, but I couldn't find a way to change it. Thanks to all who read but more to those that reviewed or are going to review.

The week went on as normal. I didn't pull my gun again except when a game of Exploding Snaps caught me off guard. You should've seen those first years run. Like the other students, I was dreading Potions class, but for other reasons. They were dreading the homework and Snape as a person, I was dreading being in a room with Harry and Snape at the same time. I'm here to make sure no one hassles Harry and I've heard Snape can cross the line sometimes.

Even with all the history I have with Snape, I'm not afraid to tell him off. He is one of the major suspects, even if Dumbledore believes him to be totally innocent. His class was last on Friday afternoon. Just the way to start your weekend off right.

His arms curled around me. His head dropped on my shoulder, his warm breath blowing softly on my neck. I was his support, his legs. He was my heart, my soul.

Slowly, I nibbled on his ear, blowing ever softly. His sigh said all. He lifted his head to stare into my eyes, using a hand to push the hair out of my eyes.

This was my fantasy as I closed my eyes in Potions. When I opened them, all I saw was Snape, staring at me with suspicion. I flashed a timid smile and returned to my work. Politeness never failed to warm a heart.

"If you think you can win my favor with a smile, Ms. Dobbins, you have another thing coming," he snapped without missing a beat. Okay, so that didn't go over too well.

"It never hurts, Professor. Better to smile now than fight later," so I had an excuse prepared. Big deal, it's standard. I guess not with Hogwart's professors though. He just stared at me, a look too complex to read in his eye.

I started humming a tune from America. Snape continued to glare. AT first it didn't bother me; I wasn't bad looking, why wouldn't guys look at me. Then, after five minutes or so, it started to get creepy.

I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his house though. So, casually, I walked up to his desk with my book, seemingly to ask a question.

"You know why I'm here, Severus," I whisper. "I don't like it and I know you don't either. But it's no reason to get your panties in a bunch." He continued to stare.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dobbins," he finally said, loud enough for the class to hear, "but I'm afraid that to answer that question, you will need to stay after. I trust you have no other engagements?"

I look over my shoulder at Harry. I was supposed to protect him, not to leave his side. He knew he had caught me, to say no would be embarrassing, to say yes would mean I'd lose Harry until dinner, a critical time at Hogwarts.

"Very well, I'll wait here until you are ready to answer." An eye for an eye, right? And the kid could watch out for himself for half an hour or so.

To my surprise, as I turned around, Hermoine was glaring at me. Hmm, ice breaker, perhaps? Then the bell rang. Without sound, the class flied out. I turned back around to face Snape.

"You're going to lose him, Jen," he said without looking up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But this is research," I fling around and grab my tape recorder from my bag. "Please state your name and occupation for the record," I say pushing the record button down.

He glared, but complied. "Severus Snape, Potion's Master."

I smiled, "Good. Now Serverus, one Miss Hermoine Granger was giving me some nasty looks." I lean closer with the tape recorder. "Are you two romantically involved?"

If at all possible, his face went paler. He stammered, "Yes," into my recorder. Then I shut it off and pack up my things.

"Honestly Severus, you didn't think you could hide that from me, right? After all, I am the best." And I exit, stage left. All in a day's work.


	6. Dance lessons for Severus

silentC: I'm glad you like surprises. There are more to come…

Sorry this chapter is really short but it was the best place to end before the Big One.

The Great Hall is crowded tonight, but finding brown, red, and black isn't that hard. I sit across from the three who immediately ask what happened.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," I replay, it's my favorite response.

Snape comes in a little later. I notice Hermione gives him a little wave. Then he looks at me, and I wink with a smile. He's actually blushing, actually looks alive. It frightens me.

The weeks came and went without problems. I spent less time being the best and more time being a good friend. I helped Ron with his homework if Hermione was in a foul mood or was off with one boyfriend or another. When Hermione needed advice, I was there. And if Harry got into trouble, I always bailed him out. It was getting ridiculous! So, the night before Halloween, I took some me time.

I went down to the empty History of Magic room with my CD player and my ballet and jazz shoes. I missed dancing, like I missed home. I had begun on my bar exercises when Snape came in for no reason. I continued to dance while he closed the door and walked in further. When the song ended, I turned off the player and sat in a desk facing Snape.

"So Serverus, what's up?" I ask him as he sits down across from me. He reaches out a hand and rubs my shoulder.

"That's what I came to ask you," he replies. I brush his hand away and lean back in my chair.

"Hermione'll have my head if she knew you were here, with me, alone. And I'm fine, no need to worry here," I talk fast to cover my trembling voice. It's been a while since I've been alone with a man.

"Do they know how old you are yet?" he says as moves closer to me and holds my hand. I'm almost three years older than they are.

"Of course they don't, Serverus. That's classified information. If I told them, I'd have to kill them." I grab his hand back. I'm suddenly very tired. I want to go home and be with my parents. He reminds me of them. "I'm tired of this. I want to go to bed and never wake up."

Serverus cringed a bit and sighed, "Don't say that. If you say it, it'll happen and then what would Mr. Potter do? Die?" He seemed truly concerned. Something told me it wasn't for Harry.

"I'll have to die eventually. If it's not from this, than Voldemort will do it himself. If I meet him alone, I'll die, simple as that. Typical, the first time I've ever had friends and now I have to die," I tut and turn my head away from him. We've been through a lot; he was the only one that could help me when it happened. "What's up with Draco Malfoy? Is he really the Malfoy's boy?"

He let go of my hand and forcefully said, "Yeah, hard to tell, but he is. Too bad too. He's going to be great, no matter what happens to him."

"Maybe he can be the best when I'm gone."

"There will be no best after you, Jen. You're one of a kind." And then, he left, a black shadow that brushed my life for only a moment. The real shadow was upon me, and it came for me the next day.


	7. The shadow

silentC: I didn't want Jen just to be a killing machine.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was having a party. 

I could hear Harry and Ron outside the door, waiting. Soon, they grew impatient and knocked. I yelled hoarsely, my voice taken by fear. They ran in, and their eyes opened wide, in fear or disbelief I do not know. I was pale and clammy, stuck to my bed by pain.

Harry was the first to awake, yelling to Ron, "Go get someone!" Ron stood for a minute but eventually ran. Harry came and sat on my bedside, holding my hand asking what was wrong. Soon Hermione came to the door. Her eyes widened, her hands flew to her face before she disappeared again.

Ron came back with Professors Dumbledore, McMonagall, Sprout, Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Severus walked slowly to the other side of my bed and took my other hand, kneeling down to my level. Hermione came after that with a pile of books in her hands. Dumbledore began to talk but Severus interrupted.

"She has cancer, Albus," he said in a flat dull voice. Hermione dropped her books, Harry held tighter to my hand, Ron looked puzzled, and the professors stayed blank. "It's a muggle disease where one's bodily cells grow out of control. She's had it for a long time."

The jackal headed death stands in the corner, waiting. He's ready to take me, and I'm ready to come. But Severus is watchful and notices. "There's a potion that I can make, to slow it down for a few months. I've done it before. But I'm afraid that she's so far along, it'll only work for a little while. She'll have to go to a muggle hospital before the year is over."

"No," I scream, suddenly aware of what's going on. "I can't leave Harry. Must protect Harry."

Dumbledore moves to sit next to Harry. "Yes, indeed, Ms. Dobbins. You won't leave until the year is up. Severus, go and make that potion. In the mean time, we'll set up a direct wire down the hospital wing, so if she needs anything, Poppy, you can get it." Madam Pomfrey nods and walks off with Professor Sprout. Dumbledore places a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You and you're friends are excused from lessons until the potion has taken full effect. We can't afford to leave unguarded." He was looking at me. He knows of Anubis, standing, waiting, in the corner and my will to go to him.

The professors started to move out, but Severus stayed on the other side of my bed. I turn to him and whisper, "Go, I need the potion." He looks from me to Hermione to Harry to Ron and back to me before he left. He scowled out, obviously not happy with the fact that he wasn't allowed to stay.

I sighed as he left. My head as hurting, I wanted to sleep, I could feel their eyes on me. I look around. Harry is sitting next to me still, looking worried. Ron has moved to stand behind Harry, pulling a chair behind him to sit in. Hermione is sitting on the floor, flipping through books. Harry and Ron stare at me, waiting.

Leaning back, I close my eyes. "I guess I'll have to tell you the story now," I sighed. I was exhausted, I wanted to fall asleep, but they wanted to know and it'd be easier to tell them while it's fresh in my mind. "Well Harry, you aren't the only person whose parents were killed by Voldemort. I just remember it." Ron looks uneasily at Harry, who motions for him to calm down. I continue. "I was three. They were both agents like me, pretty much the same job as aurors. Back then, they were the best. Until he came and killed them."

I stop, angry with him for taking them away. "That was when they took me into training. I had to be the best after they were gone. I spent years at the school, learning everything. When I was thirteen, it happened.

"The cancer from my mother had spread to me. Severus, I mean Snape, is a genius. He came up with this potion by himself. Unfortunately, like all things, I built immunity to it, causing its power to decrease. Now I'm twenty and look at me, it's come back and the potion doesn't even work anymore." Tears roll gently down my checks.

If this were a movie, only one perfect tear would fall. But, then again, if this was a movie, Severus would invite a new, better potion, to cure me of all ailments and I would kill Voldemort and they would live in peace. But this isn't a movie. I won't kill Voldemort, and I'll die, from the cancer or the man, I can't see. So I sob, like a child, because that is what I really am. A child without a mother.

Harry finally moves all the way on to the bed. He holds my head to his chest and I weep into him. Gently, he rocks and hums a soft song, resting his chin on my head. He isn't just a friend, he's a great friend. And he doesn't pity, like they all did, but he cares. For I am his friend. A friend who is dying.


	8. A serious meeting

This one is kinda short too, but it's got Sirius in it, and some Remus, so you can be happy. No new reviews, but that's ok, I don't mind it. This is really just for me, to get my mind off things.

I fell asleep. The rocking reminds me of my mother, so I fall asleep. Like the old times. Poor Harry. He can't even remember the old times. His family was important, like mine. But it America, not so many people died. I was different, he was a statistic. What a horrible thing to say. The lose of any life is horrible.

Eventually, I open my eyes. Hermoine is sitting on the floor, still looking through books. Harry and Ron are having a game of wizarding chess. They are all eyeing the chair next to my bed every few minutes. I turn my head. Severus is sitting in it, eager as a puppy, potion in hand.

He smiles when he sees that I'm awake. "I made you the potion," he thrusts the cup at my face. Perhaps a bit too eager.

"Thank you, Severus." I sit up and drink it down. He takes the cup from my hand and strokes my hair a bit. He is my adopted father. "I think I shall sleep some more," I say to him. The potion doesn't come in non drowsy.

He looks slightly dejected but leaves anyway, casting a look in Hermoine's way and casting another at the boys. He quietly closes the door. Ron mutters something that sounds like creep and Hermoine hits him. She doesn't make eye contact with Harry. I guess that that has ended.

I try to laugh, but cough instead. Defeated, I slump back down to sleep some more.

It's night the next time I wake up. Ron and Hermoine are spread across the floor, sleeping. Hermoine is using Ron as a pillow; Ron is using an opened book and is drooling slightly on the page. I feel stronger. I get up and lay the blanket on them. Then I leave to go to the bathroom.

But I hear voices in the common room. One is Harry's, the other I don't know. It must be a man; it's too gruff to be a child. It sounds like barking more than talking. I move quietly to the edge of the door and peek around. Harry and the man are sitting down on the couch. I know that man. He is Sirius Black.

I scream, "Harry, get away!" and jump between them. I pull a knife from my pajamas and hold it to Black's throat. I let my guard down for one second and someone is already trying to kill him. Black laughs, and behind me Harry is too.

"So this is the best?" Black asks Harry, working around me. I don't take my eyes off him, but I assume Harry nods. Black grabs my hand with the knife pressed to his throat and bends it backwards, forcing me to drop it. I twist my arm around, forcing him to turn around, and wrap my arm around his neck.

"One more move like that and I'll kill you," I whisper in his ear. Harry puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me away. I can't believe it, he wants to die. Suicidal, all of them.

"Jen, met Sirius Black, my godfather," and he lunches into a long story about how Black was innocent, Peter Pettigrew was really alive and helping Voldemort, and Black had been cleared years ago. Only then did I relax.

Black rubs his neck and laughs softly, "You sure can pick them Harry."

"The funny thing is I didn't," Harry reaches down and picks up my knife. "Snape picked her for me." He hands me the blade back. I restore it to my leg holder.

The older man growls. "That Snape. Just needs an excuse to try and take over your life." That started me going again. I grab his neck and got really close to his face and growl back.

"Oh, sorry Sirius. She's really protective of Snape. Seems like he's more of a father to her, after her real one died of course." Harry puts in, pulling me back again. Now he moves between us, whispering, "Chill, ok? He's like my only family."

"Well, Severus is my only family too," I grumble into Harry's ear. He nods but continues to talk to Black. I stare off at the back of the Fat Lady. I begin to nod off again. Until I hear the door slide across the carpet. I'm wide-awake.

A man, scruffy looking, like he has cancer too, walks in and closes the door behind him. I look at Harry, Harry looks at the man. I assume it's ok, so I turn to the newcomer. He starts talking to Black and Harry, almost completely ignoring me, except for a sideways glance every once in a while.

I think of my mission, how I'm completely compromising it. If only this potion didn't make me so sleepy. I yawn and lay my head on Harry's shoulder. He starts to rock again, and I fall asleep.


	9. An unexpected look at Hogsmeade

Sorry it's been so long. This chapter is fresh off the chopping block so enjoy. Oh, suggestions for next chap are encouraged.

SilentC: I've never seen anyone so devoted. You're my new best friend.

The sun laps against my face. It warms my body, soothes my mind, and re-energizes my soul. I open my eyes. I'm still in the common room, on the same couch as last night. Harry, Black, and the scruffy man are gone. The blanket I put on Ron and Hermoine is on me now. They must have gone down to breakfast.

Uneasily, I get up and head down to the Great Hall, the blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The doors are closed again. Typical, don't want any lepers in here. It takes my whole body weight to push it open. It's nearly empty. Oh, right, it's Saturday.

I stumble to the Gryffindor table and sink down next to Harry. Ron and Hermoine are sitting across from us, giving me strange looks. I brandish my fork in their direction and they continue eating.

"So," I move towards the toast. Cancer sure does give you an appetite. "What were Black and that other man doing in the common room last night?"

Harry looked at me like I'd actually shot him. "They're my friends and family!" he screamed at me, standing up. "Can't they just stop by for a visit?" He ran out of the Great Hall, pushing several students out of the way as he did so.

I turn back towards Ron and Hermoine, continuing to butter my toast. "They're here to replace me while I'm sick, aren't they?" I ask without looking up. I see the movement of their heads nod up and down. "Thought so. Poor boy, didn't want to hurt my feelings." I stick my toast in my mouth and run after him.

He was sitting on the steps of the Great Hall, just outside the door. It was brisk out, it was November after all. I went out and sat next to him, pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders. We just sit for a while as I stumble to find the words, the feelings. "I know I'm new with this whole friendship thing," I begin, "but I'm pretty sure I'm entitled to the truth." Typical, always looking for the truth you silly girl.

He drops his head into his hands. I move closer to him and drop my head on top of his. "Oh come on," I prod him with my nose. "I'm not going to kill you. It's not like I'm going to go throw myself in the lake because someone else is here to help. Just think of it as, the more the merrier." I make his potential death sound like an outing with Robin Hood. I left my head just an inch off his.

Suddenly, he jerks his head up and smacks me square in the forehead. I fall back, clutching my skull. He holds the back of his head. We laugh at each other's faces and a secret compromise passes between us. We watch as Hagrid leads a pure white unicorn across the ground. Then, it wiggles free and runs full speed towards the forest. It nearly blinds us with its beauty.

I take a bite of my toast and look off in the opposite direction, towards Hogsmeade and the outside world. The sky is a clear aquamarine. A wisp of black smoke curls out from the distance. Then, as if shot from a canon, the Dark Mark rises in emerald green just to the right of the smoke.

My toast is dropped and I jump up to a standing position. "Harry, go into the common room now!" I scream at him. He looks to see what I see, then he runs off inside. "Take Ron and Hermoine with you! And warn the professors!" I yelled after him.

I jump down the stairs and run towards the gates.


	10. Kids these days

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I really have no idea on what to do next. I could really use some help, so feel free to give some.

silentC: I hate it when the head thing happens. But it's really funny when it happens to someone else.

The run wasn't very far, but the day was warmer than most fall days. Sweat was beading on my brow when I finally came to the tiny town. The place was in an uproar. People were running, panicking, through out the streets. And the damn thing wasn't anywhere near here.

They needed to calm down, and fast. I turn and look for some place to stand. I climb up on to a stores wooden awning. "Everybody, stop!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I get the attention of people in the general area, but most of them still run like maniacs.

This calls for drastic measures. I reach into my jim-jams and pull out my wand. Pointing it in the air, I fire a round of red sparks. They fly up and completely cover the green Dark Mark. This time, everyone stops and looks at me.

"Okay," I yell at them, "everybody remain calm. Well, try to calm down, at any rate. That thing is at least a hundred miles from here. They can't get you right now, I'm here." I continue like this for another five minutes as the Professors come running down, wands out. Like there was anything worth fighting here.

Dumbledore clasps his hands together, pointing his wand at the ground. "Very affective, Ms. Dobbins," he called as I looked at him. "Now please, I do believe I can take it from here and you should be in bed. Misters Black and Lupin will escort you back to Gryffindor castle." I nod and slowly climb down. Severus comes over to help me.

We stare at each other. He smiled weakly, "The potion's working."

I look at the ground and nod a little nod. I didn't want to tell him that it was still hurting, that I'd just gotten up to find Harry. I didn't want to dampen his spirits, to possibly kill it when mine was dying. I walked past him, just wanting to sleep.

The two men who came in last night turn to walk with me. We look down at our feet, not talking to each other. The scruffy one, Mr. Lupin I guess, clears his throat and begins, "I'm Remus Lupin. I used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was James Potter's friend." That killed the conversation.

Until Black took up the call. "I was James' friend too. There were five of us, James, Peter, Lily, Remus, and myself. We were the terrors of the school, always together. We remained friends after we left. Who would've thought that James and Lily would end up together, much less than where they are now?" The conversation died then. I knew the story, all from the briefing. I never expected the human lose would be so great. It ruined just as many lives as it saved.

The school came up faster than I thought it would. On the steps stood many curious students, staring at the new red stars that covered the green Mark. Harry was at their head.

"Harry Potter! I told you to go to Gryffindor tower!" I scream at him. Had he no idea what could happen to him?

He looked downtrodden, whimpering, "But I wanted to see what happened with everyone else."

I sighed and marched straight up to him, grabbing him by the robes. "What everyone else was doing. If everyone else was getting the Dark Mark rammed on their forearm, would you go out and do it too?" I sounded like my mother. I hated it but it was for his own good. If he couldn't look out for himself, than I'd have to do it for him. "Kids these days," I continue, "no respect for death. I remember when he killed my parents. I know the pain better than you."

He pulled free and just stared at me. I'd crossed the line, and I knew it. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just different for me." Black and Lupin came up behind me, giving me support. He wasn't the only one who had lost because of Voldemort. And that bastard was going to pay.

As soon as I find him.


	11. Better be on the lookout, babe

The long awaited next chapter. This one is long, a little odd, but long. For your reading enjoyment…

silentC: Do you fall down a lot when you snowboard? Are you just beginning or are you experienced? My friend is dating some famous snowboarding guy. I think his name is Shawn. I think.

Harry and I were resentful for a few days. But when you're someone's' bodyguard, it's really hard to stay mad at them. Eventually, he came around. Or I came around; depending on whose side you're on. Of course, Ron and Hermoine stayed neutral, like Switzerland. No wonder we're always going to rescue them.

I spent some more time with Black and Lupin. They aren't bad guys, really they aren't, even Black, a man I was trained to hate since the Downfall. More so since I was sent for Harry, since no one in America seems to know that he was cleared.

Well, we'll clear that up. It was time for me to give my status report. I sat by the fire in the middle of the night, awaiting my fate. Soon, the Head Agents' head, a one Mr. Jordan Brown, popped into the fireplace. His name is very fitting. He's very brown and, like the river, not very big. "Dobbins," he barked, looking me up and down, "you look like shit."

"Well, joy. I did have a cancer attack but Severus is here, so it's all good," I moved my hands around while I talked, to let him know I was okay.

He didn't look convinced but continued anyway. "If you insist. Now, how's Potter?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, he's fine. And just to let you know, Sirius Black was cleared at least two years ago, you poo head. How come you didn't know that?"

"No one told me," he said without looking concerned at all at hearing Black's name. Like he knew all along. "Well, have you killed the SOB yet?" In America, we didn't call Voldemort anything like those stupid names they have here. We just called him "the SOB" since that's what he was.

I glared at him, "Does it look like I've killed him? I can't even find him let alone kill him," I paused for a moment. "Wait, I did see the Dark Mark today. Sent Hogsmeade in to an uproar."

Brown looked up and slightly curious. "Really? I'll get someone on that. Johnson! Get me a report on a DM sighting for today!" A shadowy figure in the background ran faster, juggling paper as he went. Brown picked at his fingernails as we waited.

Soon, Johnson came and thrust a piece of paper at Brown. Feverishly, the head read the report. "Yeah, there was a killing in London. A wizard, he doesn't have the balls for a muggle yet but soon. That ain't too far from Hogwarts, you better be on the look out, babe." And that was the end of that. His head disappeared, leaving me alone with the fading fire. He was ever the optimist.

I sighed and pick myself off the ground, heading vaguely in the direction of my room. Suddenly, a door off the common room flung open and out stepped now other than Harry Potter. I stared at him as he turned around and looked me in the face. "Is that Hermoine's room?" I asked pointing at the door beyond.

A flush came over his face and he nodded, but looked away. I slowly let my finger drop, watching him, eyes narrowed. "Well, okay then." And I walk on, leaving him in stunned silence. I had closed the door on my room before he finally caught up.

"You aren't going to tell Snape, are you?" he asked grabbing the door before I could close it. I pulled him in and snapped the door behind. Severus and Hermoine had asked for complete silence, not to breath a word of their relationship to anyone. I couldn't let him stay in the hall saying stuff like that.

"No, I'm not going to tell Severus," I walk past him and sit on the edge of my bed. "I'm here to save your life, not end it." I know Severus, he's jealous. Telling him would end not only Harry's but my life too. Harry smiles at me, obviously relieved.

He runs his hand on the back of his neck, just at his hairline. "What are you doing up so late?" he asks as he moves to sit down next to me. I turn to face him, swinging my feet up on the bedspread.

I brush it off, "Status report. Nothing big. Just found out where he is." Harry's eyes grow wide. "Don't worry," I put a reassuring hand on his arm, "he's no where near here." I lied for his safety.

He looks down at my hand and moves his fingers in between mine. With his free arm, he pulled me in to a close hug. I let my head drop on his shoulder and hugged him back. Lightly he kissed my neck, like dust trickling down my side.

***

Okay, time for some more background before we go headlong into what comes next. This may surprise you, but I've never known a man before. And I'm not talking Pleased-to-meet-you know, I'm saying the Biblical know. Hell, I haven't even been kissed yet. Don't laugh; it's hard being the best. Work is my life; I can't just go all femme fatale on everyone's ass. All right, back to the story.

***

I sighed. He whispered in my ear, "You're the greatest," and pulled away. I was stunned. Was this supposed to happen? He got up, opened the door, saying, "Sweet dreams," over his shoulder, and closed the door behind him. Leaving me to stare in complete wonder at the blank door. All I can say is... Wha?


	12. Turning point, 1

Wow, Chapter 12 already. Well, I think this chapter is going to be really important later. Like, a turning point. Yeah, this chapter and the next.

silentC: Dude, we should so write a fic together. Got any ideas?

JB: There, it now excepts anonymous reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story still. Here's a chapter with Malfoy for you.

I was stunned, yes, but also tired. I needed sleep, badly. The potion was doing weird stuff to me. I felt like my insides were scrambling to be out. I even doubled over in pain during a lesson. Too bad it had to be potions.

Severus jumped up and over his desk then slid into my table. "Are you ok?" he screamed, grabbing me tightly by the shoulder. It was weird, seeing this black, greasy blob jump at you and glide across the floor. It would've been funny; if his fingers weren't digging into my skin so hard they could've drawn blood.

"You're hurting me," I said, trying to shake his hands off. I looked around at the class. Most of the Slytherins were laughing, except Draco. Hell, even Ron was laughing, and I know that Harry wanted to.

Severus just looked pained. Slowly he let go and rose, suddenly remembering that he was in class. "That's thirty points from Slytherin!" he barked for them to shut up. I was stunned. Thirty points, from his own house! Nothing could compensate for his bruised ego.

The bell rang and I hurried out of class, trying to hide from the Slytherin stares. They didn't insult me, they knew that I'd kill them if they did, but they did stare. I heard footsteps behind me, then a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around mid-stride. It was Draco.

We stared at each other for a while. "Can I," I begin and pause, "help you?" His eyes laugh, but he just smiles. I watch his arm grab mine and pull me outside, running at full speed. We run until we get to the far side of the lake, then he pulls me down to sit by the edge.

He lies on his side, propped up by his elbow, turned towards me, just watching. I sit with my knees under my chin, wrapping my arms around my shins. "So," he starts this time, "are you feeling better?"

I laugh, full and loud. "You saw me in potions, the way Severus had a heart attack. You'd think I was his daughter or something."

The boy looks shocked. "You aren't his daughter?" he stammers. I turn to look at him, but he breaks out laughing. "I know you aren't his daughter. I was just teasing you." He lightly punches me in the arm with his free hand. We lapse into silence. It's still a nice day, for the end of November. Global warming isn't that bad after all. It's still chilly though. He moves closer.

"Are you cold?" he asks. I nod slightly. He gets up and sits behind me, wrapping his arms around mine and dropping his legs right up against my own. His head rests on top of me so his chin in on my forehead. "Better?" I nod again, making his head move up and down with me and his teeth chatter. We both laugh.

"Why don't you talk to me more?" I ask him, watching the giant squid blow bubbles in the lake. He and I had only talked that one time before this and now he's sitting around me. I don't like this one bit.

He sighs. "Well, I'm not allowed to. By Snape's orders." This puzzled me. Why would Severus do that? I'll ask him sometime. "But I want to help you," he continues.

"Help me do what? Save Harry?" I laughed at the thought. But he went deadly silent. "Oh, okay, well, you can help but I don't know what you could do."

"I know where he is." He didn't need to explain who 'he' was. "He knows you're here. He'll come soon, I know he will. I don't want you getting hurt. Think how evil Snape would be then. And it would crush Potter. As much as I don't like him, I don't want him hurt."

This seemed weird to me. He didn't like Harry, but he didn't want to hurt him? Did he have another motive? I decided not to totally trust him, but I was smart enough not to blow him off.

Somewhere within the bowels of the school a bell rang. I groaned. I didn't really want to go to class. Draco kissed my cheek gently, whispering, "Let's not go to class. Let's go somewhere else." I think we've had this talk before. So, I nodded and we walked back into the school together.


	13. The Most Important Chapter!

The long (or not so long) awaited Most Important Chapter! Okay, so we're having our spring break next week and I'm going to be gone for the whole time starting Monday, so if I don't up date, you know why.

silentC: I can't think of anything either. Well, when you get an idea, email me at starla316@hotmail.com

Draco and I spent the whole day in an empty dungeon room. We didn't do anything, except kiss and talk. A lot of talking about Voldemort and Harry. In America, it'd be illegal for me to be dating him. He's only 17, I'm, well, older. Wait, are we dating? I suddenly remember why I never dated anyone before.

I walk back upstairs, to the tower. I left Harry alone for a whole day. I hope he's not dead or anything. If Severus didn't know where I was, he'd go looking for Harry. And then Severus would hear about Harry and Hermione. I walked faster.

I practically broke the door down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat quietly around the fire, the drum of the common room wrapping around them. I exhaled and walked over to them.

"So," Hermione asked, without a bit of subtlety to her voice, "where were you today?"

I rolled my eyes at her. She knew about my adventure with Draco. "I was with Draco, if you must know," I spat at her. Ron's eyes widened. If Harry hadn't held him back, he would've jumped up and screamed. Ron still didn't like Draco.

"I could've died, you know," Harry ended the silence.

I laughed at him, "Not with friends like Ron here." Ron was still fuming but lightened up with my compliment.

"Going to the Quidditch game tomorrow, Jen?" Harry asked. I hadn't been to a match yet this year. The first one I was confined to my bed and was probably sleeping. Severus is so over protective sometimes.

I nod. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The irony, in hindsight, is unnerving.

* * *

The game day came. Harry was nervous, thus making the rest of us nervous. I don't think any of us ate anything that day. The game was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. No torn loyalties the first game.

We all hurried to the pitch, me, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Hermione and I separated Ron from Draco. No death during Harry's shining moment.

We ran up the stairs to one of the top rows. We sat and waited, Draco put his arm around my waist. Eventually, the two team stepped onto the field. We cheered for Harry, standing and waving our scarves above our heads. Draco stood politely and clapped.

They kicked off and zoomed across the field too fast for my sickly eyes. I instead rested my head on Draco's shoulder. The crowd was excited, so I took no notice of the screams. Not until Draco stood and let my head drop did I open my eyes.

Several black dressed and hooded people were entered the pitch, wands out and ready. They froze the players in mid air, then pulled Harry down to their leader. They were using him as a hostage. Slowly, with fingers like snakes, the leader lowered his hood. The face he showed would never leave my mind for the rest of my years.

Voldemort stood in the center of the black circle, holding Harry at wand point. "No one shall advance!" he hissed at the crowd. Dumbledore stood in his tracks. "Bring me his keeper!" My head perked up. I didn't want to go, but it was my duty to Harry.

I began to stand but three hands pulled me down again. "You can't go..."

"It's a trap..."

"We won't let you go..."

I pushed them off. "I have no choice. I have to save Harry." I got up and they let me go this time. "I'm here, Voldemort! It's me you want!" I yelled down at him. His ruby red eyes looked up at me, and his lips pulled into a grin. With a wave of his hand, his wand still pointed at Harry, I could feel my arms being pushed to my sides, unable to move. I was hoisted up into the air, like a puppet with invisible strings, and dropped, free falling nearly to the ground before being caught again. The Death Eaters laughed, looking around to make sure they all got the joke.

He put me on my feet and unpinned my arms. "They sent a woman, a mere child, to defeat me, the Dark Lord?" he yelled so his voice filled the stadium. I could see some kids laughing with the hooded. Voldemort laughed too, poking me with his finger. I rolled my shoulder back, so little physical contact took place.

"Give me Harry," I demanded so only he could hear. He stopped laughing and flew, without letting go of poor Harry, and landed extremely close to me, bending down so his face was right with mine.

"I want it known that I'll kill you first. I want to know what America can send to stop the All-Powerful. You are a weakling to me. And I'll get you before the year is up." And with that, they left. The players went peacefully back to the way they were. Harry fell into my arms. He was barely breathing.


	14. A midwinter's night dream

Back from vacation with a new chapter! Okay, so JB asked if I was planning on writing anymore stories. Actually, I did start a story while I was gone, but it was a sequel. So I guess I want to concentrate on finishing this story and than move on to something else. You all want this finished, don't you?

Harry's weight pushed me down to the ground. Our heads hit each other and I was surrounded by darkness.

The dream came back. The hard laugh, my mothers' screams, my fathers' cries for help. Then the greedy, deep voice I had just heard. I could see a flash of green light, blinding, from under the crack between the door and the floor. Then it came again. There was no sound except his laughs, soon those were gone too. My sobs came next. I didn't want to go out and see them, it was too painful. They didn't find me until they had been removed. Scooped into Jordan Brown's arms, placed in his house, sleeping with his wife next to me. I had no scar to show my pain, just the black dress and the tombstone. Brown still has the papers. I haven't the heart to keep them.

Again, the warmth of the sun opened my eyes. A tiny kiss on my forehead, the heat of a hand on mine. Draco was next to me, sitting gingerly on my bed. "Where's Harry?" I asked softly, memories flooding back to me.

"Shh," Draco chided me, "he's all better, gone back to Griffyndor tower. You, my dear, must wait for Snape to come with your potion." He used his free hand to lightly close my eyes, and I subdued to the call of sleep.

Some time later, how much time I wouldn't knew, Draco lightly pushed me. I opened my eyes and saw Severus standing over me. He was smiling, holding the potion I knew so well, waiting patiently. I sat up and took the cup from him, draining it without looking up. I handed the empty cup to him and he left, without word.

"Let's go talk to Harry and them," I say to Draco. I turned to get up, but didn't make it on the first try. Draco wrapped his arms around me, lifting my tiny body like Prince Charming would. He carried me to the tower. And put me down before entering.

The common room turned to look at us. I couldn't tell if it was me they were looking at, or the Slytherin that had come with me, holding my hand lightly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in by the fire, and looked up at us with the rest. I caught their eye and motioned for them to come to my room. They got up as one unit, moved as one unit. My little army.

I opened the door and walked in, still holding it for the others. After they had gotten through, settled on the bed, I let it drop with a bang. "Okay, that can't happen ever again," I started with the obvious, hoping someone else had a plan since I definitely did not.

"Well, no duh that can't happen again," Ron huffed, still seemingly angry about Draco's presence. "I say we get rid of Malfoy. His parents are dark wizards you know. They probably made him do this so they could have inside information!" The red head recoiled from the glare Draco gave him.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" the blond retorted. "I mean no harm to come to any of you. That doesn't mean I like you, but I don't want you killed. Besides, how do you know that I'm not here to offer you inside information? I have connections, it's true, but they can be used for good." The room settled into an angry silence.

I sighed, heavy with the weight of responsibility. "Blondy is right. But so is Ron. We have to have some sort of contract, magically binding, so we can't give out information. In the mean time, Ron, Hermione, you will have to be at every Quidditch practice, wands in the ready. Don't let Harry out of your sight. I'll talk to Black and Lupin to see if they can't be there too.

"Harry, you are never to be alone. I want you with someone, preferably someone in this room, Black or Lupin, a professor, or a ghost. We'll see if the other Griffyndors won't be up to the challenge either." And that was my great plan.

The others nodded quickly, even Harry, who didn't look happy one bit. "I'm glad we understand each other," I said, "now get out of my sight. I want to go to bed. And Hermione, draft that contract, if you get the time." Then they were gone.

But Draco stayed behind, looking at he, disgust in his eyes. "Blondy?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I smiled at him, then walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, our eyes still locked. "Well, you're just so cute, I had to give you a pet name." He smiled but still wasn't happy. He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away, I added, "Now get out of my sight, I'm tired."

He's surprised eyes looked at me, but he was smiling still and kissed me again before backing out. He closed the door behind him. I was tired, but business always comes first.

Taking a pinch of powder from the jar attached to my small fireplace, I throw into the flame, than put my head in the fire shouting, "Jordan Brown, Montana!" The green flame spun around my head, faster and faster so I had to close my eyes. Suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes in Brown's office at headquarters. His back was to me, pouring over paperwork. A large pile lied by his "To do" box, the "Already did" box was empty.

I cleared my throat. He looked around at this fireplace. "Dobbins, what are you doing?" he sighed, seemingly exhausted beyond belief.

"I came to tell you something really important," I stopped and sighed heavily. This was hard to say, when you're the best. "I almost lost him."

Jordan almost fell out of his chair. "What?" he screamed. "You almost lost him? You can't lose him, it's your job to keep him alive."

"I know, I know!" I shouted back. "It's just Voldemort came to the Quidditch game and he grabbed Harry before I could get up. He threatened Harry's life and mine. Well, actually not Harry's, just mine, that he said."

Brown's face paled. We had a history, just like me and Severus. "I want you back home. Now Jen. No job is worth losing my best agent over. I'll calling Dumbledore and you're coming home on the next flight," he stammered over his words, thinking to fast for his mouth to follow.

"No, Jordan. I can't leave Harry, not to be killed like an animal by the likes of Voldemort. I will not abandon him to torture and death," I repeated from some movie I remembered. It was an honor thing, really, but Jordan understood being self-less.

Slowly he nodded. He didn't look happy about this one bit. "Thank you, Jordan. For everything," I replied before I left, spinning back to my room at Hogwarts.

The conformation played in my mind. I didn't release how many people depended on me staying alive. I was Jordan's best agent but also his daughter, Severus's best friend, a friend and protector to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and a girlfriend to Draco. Maybe more to Draco.

I climbed into bed and turned to face the window. The ashen moonlight dropped onto my face. I heard a wolf howl at the full moon, almost challenging it. I slept, like a baby, afraid and hidden in the light. Those who sleep in the moon's light go crazy.


	15. The green eyed monster

Hello, hello, hello! Okay, I've been thinking about this story a lot and I've only got about three or four chapters left. I know, how sad, but y'all want to know what happens. Don't worry, the sequel will be coming when this is done. I'd like to thank everyone whose been reviewing (i.e. silentC and JB). And the italics (_italics_) after the three stars (***) is Snapes thoughts. For a heads up.

Hermione did draft that contract, which we all signed a week later. Harry never went anywhere alone. I got Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Ginny to join in the cause. Also a young Hufflepuff girl named Susan Bones, whose parents were also killed by Voldemort. I think she appreciated the thought.

Before long, snow covered the grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid dragged in the, as I'm told, usual twelve pine trees. Students left for break. Soon, only we were left, the original five who drafted the contract. I amuse myself, thinking that this contract will go down in history, as how the Dark Lord Voldemort finally was destroyed.

Christmas came fast and furious, bring a blizzard with it. The white innocence swirled around the menacingly dark castle. I found a small pile of packages around the foot of my bed. Presents, from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Severus, and Brown. A new pair of pointe shoes for ballet from Harry, a large package of mixed candies from Ron, a book on the history of Dark magic from Hermione. The other three where a bit more personal. From Jordan, my adapted father as well as my boss, a collage picture frame with pictures from my childhood, with Brown and with my real parents. A note read, _I still want you out of here. This is a reminder of what you have to live for and what you have to fight for._ Typical for Jordan, never coming out and telling me what to do.

From Severus, a golden locket with a picture of both of us. An engraving said, _To J.D. from S.S, with love._ It was typical of Severus. Knowing him, he wanted to be there for me every step of the way, no matter where I was. I placed it around my neck, moving to the last parcel.

The package from Draco was wrapped in brown paper, with a small note attached. I picked it up to read it. _Dearest Jen, I bought this for you myself, the beginning of my independence. It's just a start of many gifts to come, but I figured it'd be useful eventually, though I hope it won't be. -Blondy._ I opened the package. A small black velvet box was inside. I gently lifted the lid. A silver band faced me, dazzling me with it's light beauty. It was a medical bracelet, my name and condition on the front of the plate, with Draco's name as my contact person on the back. It was thoughtful and useful, I loved it immediately.

Quietly, I walked down to the common room. It seemed like no one else was up yet. So I continued down to the Great Hall, hoping to find some breakfast. Instead, I found Severus, hanging around the door to the tower. He smiled when he saw me, "I've been waiting for you." He grabbed my arm and nearly ran down the halls, finally stopping at an empty classroom, not like they were hard to find.

Throwing me in, he closed the door after him. Turning back to me and walked back toward me. "Jeeze Severus," I started, clutching my injured arm, "did you have to be so damn rough?"

***

_I sent her the locket to remind her of the good times and the people that loved her. She was risking her life for Harry and his friends, even though many would be disappointed by her death. Me, just for one._

_ I waited outside for her, wanting to just talk. That was all we ever did; just talked. I loved her, I wanted her, but she was nearly ten years younger than I and she didn't need a lover, she needed a father. She came out of the Gryffindor tower, a look of shock as she saw me._

_ "I've been waiting for you," I whispered through my smile. I grabbed her right wrist and ran with her, down the hall, down some stairs, towards an empty classroom where the Mirror of Esired had been kept in Harry's first year. I tossed her in, following and closing the door, turning slowly._

_ "Jeeze Severus, did you have to be so damn rough?" she yelled, clutching her own wrist. It had hurt, more than I thought it would. Some metal dug into my skin too, drawing a thin line of blood._

_ Moving toward her, my uninjured hand out stretched, I grabbed her right wrist away from her left hand. Dreading what was on her arm, I pushed up her sleeve. It was a medical bracelet, to alert Medi-Wizards to her uncommon condition. I smiled, until it flopped to the other side. The emergency contact was Draco Malfoy._

_ My smile was gone. I should be the second contact. It was me who was there when she had cancer. I saved her; because of me, she's lived this long. But what really got me was how young he was, how much older she seemed. The only reason why I had waited was shoot down._

_ "Get away from here, Jen," I commanded calmly. She recoiled her arm and looked surprised but she left quickly._

_ I sat on the floor, head in my hands. She was obviously with Draco, that was for sure. And I was seeing Hermione, in my spare time. What do I do about all this? It was illegal for her to be seeing Draco. Do I tell someone? No, for now I'd be quiet, wait to see what happens._

_ She might be dead soon, anyway._


	16. A slow thinker

Hark, hark, a new chapter has come! Sorry it took so long, my muse finally came, so I had to write the rest of it too. It's coming, just three more chapters! As always, I'd like to thank those that review, silentC and JB, you guys are very encouraging. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.

The adventure with Severus on Christmas was disconcerting. He seemed so happy to whisk me off to be alone, but than pushed me out within two seconds of finding the bracelet. I walked to my original destination and took a basket of toast upstairs. I didn't eat any, just left them in the common room, retreating to my room.

An hour or so later, a knock on my door rang through my eyes. "Come on in, it's always open!" I yelled, not moving from my place from in front of the fire. Gingerly, almost timidly, Hermione came in, tears streaking down her unusually pale face.

I jumped up and ran to close the door behind her. She then collapsed in my arms, forcing me to drag her to the bed. I stroked her hair, rocking back and forth, humming softly to comfort her.

After several minutes later, I asked, "Do you mind telling me what happened?" She nodded yes, but it took her a few more minutes to answer.

"He dumped me!" she wailed between sobs. I didn't need further explanation. My mind ran at a million miles a minute; what to do with Hermione, what to do with Severus, what this all had to do about yesterday, the bracelet. First, deal with Hermione than think.

"Harry!" I screamed, my voice reverberating against the stone walls. The thick steps of the newly awakened came trumping down into my room. Harry and Ron, both still in pajamas, came bursting in through the door.

"Wha?" he asked, very intelligently, through half open eye lids.

Taking Hermione in my arms, I instructed them to take her to her room and comfort her while I thought. Obediently, if not understanding, they complied. I sat, alone, on Christmas, thinking about what Severus' actions meant. For the rest of the day, I thought.

Vacation ended and still I thought, avoiding being alone with Severus. January ended and I was still thinking. What could this have to do with anything? Did I even want to know?

Valentine's day finally came and Draco, feeling long forgotten in my lack of thinking about him, decided that we had to do something romantic. "Make yourself up," he told me, as excited as any little boy would be. So, I made myself up. The whole nine yards, make up, hair, a dress, I even abandoned my gun in my dresser for the night.

At the instructed time, "roughly sevenish" were his exact words, I left the tower. All eyes were not on me as I left, but on the eyes of their lovers. Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fire holding each other while Ron and Lavender sat next to them, looking out the window. I sighed at them, those crazy kids. Wasn't it just two months ago that Hermione was sobbing in my arms?

I turned down twisting halls and up winding stairs to the Astronomy tower. My eyes were alight with the many candles, suspended in mid-air. Soft, gentle music played in the background as an extravagant dinner sat in the foreground, with a red and white checkered table clothe, two chairs on opposite ends and Draco, waiting.

He smiled when he saw my surprise. "I thought we needed a boost, you know?" I did know. I took my place (sans word) and we ate together, politely chatting, avoiding the things we really wanted to say. But as dinner winded down, the things had to be said.

"Do you really have to kill yourself like this?" he asked, not looking me in the eye. I was stunned at his brashness.

"I'm not killing myself, I'm defending what's good in the world," I stated calmly. Almost too calm.

"But what if the good needed you here?" he questioned quietly, finally meeting my gaze.

I sighed. This was why I wasn't suppose to have friends. "Draco, sometimes the good doesn't know that it's protector has to die for it to be safe. Do you think I want to leave you all behind?" It was my turn to look away from his eyes.

Slowly, he got up and moved around the table. Kneeling down he said the words that I had been hoping to hear since I arrived. "You're going to beat him, I just know it. You're going to grow old and he's going to be dead. You are better than him." My cool veneer clasped and I cried into his shoulder. He continued, "Dumbledore once told us that we'll all have to choose between what is right and what is easy. Unfortunately, that fell to you, my dear, sweet, lovely Jen."

In the benefit of hindsight, I think it was here that I started to love him.


	17. Games without frontiers

Okay, this is the deal. My Microsoft Word isn't working so I've been spending weeks trying to make it work and finally, I did it. Kinda. Well, here it is, the beginning of the end. Count down; two more chapters to go. Well, thanks to all reviews, silentC and JB. I'll let you know when I post the sequel. Happy reading.

The adventure with Severus on Christmas was disconcerting. He seemed so happy to whisk me off to be alone, but than pushed me out within two seconds of finding the bracelet. I walked to my original destination and took a basket of toast upstairs. I didn't eat any, just left them in the common room, retreating to my room.

An hour or so later, a knock on my door rang through my eyes. "Come on in, it's always open!" I yelled, not moving from my place from in front of the fire. Gingerly, almost timidly, Hermione came in, tears streaking down her unusually pale face.

I jumped up and ran to close the door behind her. She then collapsed in my arms, forcing me to drag her to the bed. I stroked her hair, rocking back and forth, humming softly to comfort her.

After several minutes later, I asked, "Do you mind telling me what happened?" She nodded yes, but it took her a few more minutes to answer.

"He dumped me!" she wailed between sobs. I didn't need further explanation. My mind ran at a million miles a minute; what to do with Hermione, what to do with Severus, what this all had to do about yesterday, the bracelet. First, deal with Hermione than think.

"Harry!" I screamed, my voice reverberating against the stone walls. The thick steps of the newly awakened came trumping down into my room. Harry and Ron, both still in pajamas, came bursting in through the door.

"Wha?" he asked, very intelligently, through half open eye lids.

Taking Hermione in my arms, I instructed them to take her to her room and comfort her while I thought. Obediently, if not understanding, they complied. I sat, alone, on Christmas, thinking about what Severus' actions meant. For the rest of the day, I thought.

Vacation ended and still I thought, avoiding being alone with Severus. January ended and I was still thinking. What could this have to do with anything? Did I even want to know?

Valentine's day finally came and Draco, feeling long forgotten in my lack of thinking about him, decided that we had to do something romantic. "Make yourself up," he told me, as excited as any little boy would be. So, I made myself up. The whole nine yards, make up, hair, a dress, I even abandoned my gun in my dresser for the night.

At the instructed time, "roughly sevenish" were his exact words, I left the tower. All eyes were not on me as I left, but on the eyes of their lovers. Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fire holding each other while Ron and Lavender sat next to them, looking out the window. I sighed at them, those crazy kids. Wasn't it just two months ago that Hermione was sobbing in my arms?

I turned down twisting halls and up winding stairs to the Astronomy tower. My eyes were alight with the many candles, suspended in mid-air. Soft, gentle music played in the background as an extravagant dinner sat in the foreground, with a red and white checkered table clothe, two chairs on opposite ends and Draco, waiting.

He smiled when he saw my surprise. "I thought we needed a boost, you know?" I did know. I took my place (sans word) and we ate together, politely chatting, avoiding the things we really wanted to say. But as dinner winded down, the things had to be said.

"Do you really have to kill yourself like this?" he asked, not looking me in the eye. I was stunned at his brashness.

"I'm not killing myself, I'm defending what's good in the world," I stated calmly. Almost too calm.

"But what if the good needed you here?" he questioned quietly, finally meeting my gaze.

I sighed. This was why I wasn't suppose to have friends. "Draco, sometimes the good doesn't know that it's protector has to die for it to be safe. Do you think I want to leave you all behind?" It was my turn to look away from his eyes.

Slowly, he got up and moved around the table. Kneeling down he said the words that I had been hoping to hear since I arrived. "You're going to beat him, I just know it. You're going to grow old and he's going to be dead. You are better than him." My cool veneer clasped and I cried into his shoulder. He continued, "Dumbledore once told us that we'll all have to choose between what is right and what is easy. Unfortunately, that fell to you, my dear, sweet, lovely Jen."

In the benefit of hindsight, I think it was here that I started to love him.


	18. War without fears

I figured you just couldn't wait to see what happened. Besides, I'm really ready to start on that sequel. It's going to be a bit darker than this one, a bit more angsty but it answers a lot of questions about the wizarding world in America. Well, anything else…Oh, thanks to the readers and reviewers. A word to the wise, this is written in Harry's POV, for a change of pace.

"Let the duel begin!" he shouted. We were helpless, powerless to save our friend for the past year. The best year of our lives.

They began to circle each other. Ron limply held Lavender to his chest. Draco stood, his fingernails cutting into his palms so hard that blood ran down his hand. Hermione stood behind me, cowering into my back, pecking around my arm every so often. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they came full circle and raised their wands.

"Petrificus totalus!" she yelled.

"Expilerus!" screamed he, a second before Jen's curse hit him dead on. Her spell made him as stiff as a corpse. His arms where pulled down by some invisible weight. The spell, aimed for her raised wand, landed on her stomach. She fell back, hitting her head on the cobblestone street.

We all stood still for a moment, looking around in shock. Then, as if some invisible stop light turned green, we rushed for Jen, Draco leading the way, Lavender carefully discarded on the ground.

"She isn't...is she?" Ron asked, not daring to say the word we were all thinking.

Hermione pushed forward and, dropping to her knees, put her head just over her chest. When she came up, she was smiling. "She's alive!" she sighed, as if it happened only by some miracle.

A pair of black clad arms came through our mass, followed quickly by Snape. He grabbed her, held her close, and cried. No, he actually sobbed. We were all crying, silent tears, but he sobbed, screamed, plead with every god we could think of, and then some. It was a sickening sight.

Ron came over and slapped him. "Pull yourself together man! She's alive, you crazy git," he screamed, shaking him. He looked from Ron to me, to Jen and then back to Ron, before he nodded and loosened his grip the poor girl.

Suddenly, a single clap came from some place in the crowd. It spread through the people and everyone cheered. "She's defeated You-Know-Who!" a cry ran through the crowd.

I finally looked back at Voldemort. Remus and Sirius were leading him away on a magiced stretcher; McGonagall was trying to round up all the Death Eaters. Dumbledore moved our way.

"Severus," he said in his mystical voice, somewhat empowered by the sudden events, "help Minerva. I'll take care of Jen." Snape, somewhat reluctantly, agreed and let Jen slip into my arms as he got up to help McGonagall, brushing his tears away. Then, Dumbledore spook to us, "I hope you all learned something today. I've alerted the proper authorities, Mr. Fudge, Mr. Brown, and the like. Also, the Medi-Wizards will be along shortly to take her to St. Mungo's," horror lit our eyes, "I'm sure she'll be fine, it's just a precaution." For some reason, we trusted him.

The Medi-Wizards did come and take her away. Voldemort was escorted to Azkaban, his wand broken into a million pieces and spread over the Pacific Ocean. The day that happened, my wand wouldn't do any spells, it looked like it was crying. Months passed, school life went on and, come June, we all were preparing for graduation. It wasn't as rewarding as it would've been if Jen were with us.


	19. Looks that killed

This is it, mes amis! The final chapter. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement. All right, the sequel will be posted **Sunday, June 1** under the name of **Only the Good Die Young**. Happy reading and see you in June. Oh, and if you really get bored, you could read my other story. I trust you know how to get there.

I awoke in a hospital bed, this time alone. I sat, waiting, not knowing what was going on. Soon, a nurse came in with a tray of food for me. "Oh good, you're finally awake," she said, leaving the tray on the bedside table. "I'll go alert Professor Dumbledore." She turned to leave.

"Wait," I called out, "what happened to me?" I couldn't remember anything after Voldemort's spell hitting me. God, it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before in my life.

The woman stopped and turned slowly. Carefully, she said, "Well, the expilerus spell hit your stomach, looking for something to expel. Luckily, there was something there for it to force out," my eyes widened, "your cancer. We had to do some Muggle surgery to get raid of the tumor, but you're cured now. You'll be able to go home soon. I'll go call Dumbledore to come and get you." She stopped again, and added, "If it hadn't been for your bracelet, we would've never known about that cancer." And then, she left.

I sat, stunned by the excellent news. I lifted the cover and peered down the front of my gown. There was a small, pearly white scar on my stomach, to the right of my navel. I pulled the covers down, and then looked again. The scar was still there. I smiled. I was a free woman now, no more potions, no more treatments, I was free.

Except for this bandage on my head. I touched it. It didn't hurt. But when I leaned back to put my head on the wall, pain washed over me. So the cut was on the back of my head. Good to know. I fell asleep anyway.

Dumbledore was there when I woke up, stealing the Jell-O from my food tray. "Hey, that's mine," I teased him. He looked up with a guilty grin on his face.

"Ah, Miss Dobbins, it's good to see you awake again. I assume you've been informed about your situation?" he questioned, putting my dessert down. When I nodded, he continued, "Very good, now let's get you to Hogwarts. The graduation ceremony is tomorrow morning and I'm sure you won't want to miss such an important time in their lives."

I nodded and looked off to the right of the professor. A wheelchair sat in wait. "Do I have to use that?" I asked, indicating the chair. I hated to look weak in front of my friends, in front of Draco.

"I'm afraid so, my dear Jen," he replied, standing to push it closer to me. "Come along, you can sleep in your old room tonight." I finally looked out the window. It was dark, and overcast. Not pretty. It must have been early evening.

I nodded my consent to the wheelchair, standing slowly with Dumbledore's support. I felt weak and powerless, which I guess I was. Voldemort does that to you, no matter what you do.

He wheeled me to a huge fireplace, where we traveled by Floo powder directly to my room. "There is some dry toast on your table. You will stay here tonight. I'll come get you tomorrow morning before the ceremony starts." With that, he left. He was always just leaving like that. I wheeled myself over to my bed, hoisted myself up carefully, and plopped into bed, falling instantly asleep.

A tap on my shoulder woke me up. It was Minerva, come to help me change. I put on my old Muggle clothes, the ones I wore when I first came to Hogwarts. She pushed a piece of toast into my mouth and helped me into my chair. The ceremony was down by the lake, it would take a while to get me down the stairs. Or so I thought. But it seems that Hogwarts had more secrets than I thought.

Just outside the Gryffindor tower is a picture of a bird in a cage that periodically sings. Behind that picture, is an elevator. A Muggle elevator. I was stunned, even if you weren't. It took as right down under the main entrance, to a hallway that lead to a door in the stairs, heading out to the grounds.

A platform had been set up facing away from the lake. Many, many chairs were placed facing it. All the chairs were full already. Minerva wheeled me around to the back, almost hiding me behind a tall couple. My companion walked up to the stage and, after talking to the other professors on the stage already (Dumbledore, Severus, Sprout, and Flitwick), she addressed the crowd. "Welcome to this years graduating class of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she became. The group politely clapped. She talked on for a while, than the students filed out of the entrance hall towards the stage.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Lavender all looked so happy, so proud, even though I could see the worry in their faces. I slunk down in my chair to avoid their gaze.

After the whole class had received their diplomas, Dumbledore came to speak. "Rejoice!" he began, "for the Dark Lord has been defeated." The whole crowd cheered. "I want you to meet the young women who made this wonderful day possible. Even if she is American, she made a choice, between what was right and what was easy. She is charming and a good friend. Jennifer Dobbins!" The group clapped politely.

I didn't want to get up there. But finally, I charged down the center gap. Harry's eyes visibly lit up. Draco smiled this goofy smile, almost matching Ron's. Hermione just laughed. But Severus stood, jumped off the stage and ran towards me, entangling me in an embrace without regard to the confused onlookers.

"God Jen," he whispered softly. Then, suddenly, he pulled away and almost screamed into my face. "Never do that to me again!" And with those wonderful parting words, he collapsed in a pile before my feet.

What a baby, I thought. Couldn't even compose himself to stay conscious. "Stupid git," I heard Ron say as he jumped off the stage. Kneeling with Severus in his arms, he rightly slapped him smartly across the face. I laughed as he did it again, then, since the man never woke up, dropped him on the ground. "I pronounce him incurable."

Dumbledore was laughing also. "As there has been a startling turn of events," he boomed between giggles, "I suggest we move are party to the feast." The crowd seemed to agree, seeing as they all got up and left me, Severus, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco alone.

The remaining group jumped off the stage, over Severus, and into my arms. "Oh Jen, we missed you so much!" shrieked Hermione into my ear.

"You missed all the fun stuff of senior year," Harry complained to me, looking into my eyes. His emeralds sparkled brighter than ever.

I giggled at him. "If you learned anything at all from me, Harry, it's that I already had a senior year."

Draco pushed Harry away to look in my eyes. "Jen," he started, "Jenny, Jen, Jen! Oh God Almighty, I missed you." He needed in my arms.

Harry leaned over and lightly touched the bandage on my head. "You never were good at keeping that head of yours from being stuck between a rock and a hard place, were you?" he chuckled. I smiled at him. He was right, of course.

"Come on, let's go inside and have something to eat," I sighed, pushing my wheel towards the school. The five of us pushed on into the Great Hall, leaving Severus behind, convinced that everything would be all right.


End file.
